1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display (Organic Electroluminescent Display).
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, organic EL displays, plasma displays, liquid crystal displays and so on are mainly known as thin flat displays. Of these displays, organic EL displays use self-luminous devices and have various advantages including low dependence on vision, low power consumption, low cost, and a simple manufacturing process, and thus organic EL displays are expected to become dominant as next-generation displays.
However, striped unevenness recognizable by persons may clearly appear on the display screens of the organic EL displays.
The present invention is made in view of this problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a technique for improving picture quality by reducing the occurrence of striped unevenness on a display.